finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sancta
Sancta è un incantesimo apparso in numerosi titoli della serie di Final Fantasy. Occasionalmente è chiamato anche Sacro. Normalmente è classificato come magia bianca di alto livello, ha l'affinità con l'elemento Sacro ed è il più potente, se non il solo incantesimo offensivo che un mago bianco possa apprendere. Sancta infligge danni di elemento Sacro o non-elementali a un nemico sul campo. Comparse ''Final Fantasy ''Sancta è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere acquistata nel negozio di magie bianche di Gaia per 60000 guil nella versione originale e per 40000 nei remake, e può essere usata solamente da una strega bianca. Sancta è una magia di livello 8, che infligge danni non-elementali a tutti i nemici. A partire dall'edizione Origins del gioco, richiede 50 PM per essere usata. ''Final Fantasy II ''Sancta è una magia presente nel gioco. Può essere appresa dal Tomo sacro, acquistabile nel negozio di magie di Mysidia per 20000 guil. Nel capitolo Rinascita, la magia può essere acquistata dietro la cascata al terzo sotterraneo della grotta ignota. Sancta infligge danni non-elementali a uno o più nemici. Il suo livello aumenta con l'uso e con esso i PM necessari per usarla. ''Final Fantasy III ''Sancta è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere acquistata nel negozio di magie di Eureka per 60000 gil, e può essere usata solo dalle classi di devoto e saggio. Nei remake in 3D del gioco, Unei può utilizzare questo incantesimo durante le battaglie quando è parte del gruppo. Sancta è una magia di livello 8, che infligge danni di elemento Luce a uno o più nemici. La sua potenza base ammonta a 160. ''Final Fantasy IV ''Sancta è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere usata da Rosa, che la impara al livello 55 nelle versioi 2D e al 60 in quelle 3D, Porom, che la impara al 52, e Fusoya, che ne conosce l'uso dall'inizio. Sancta infligge danni di elemento Sacro a un bersaglio, richiede 46 PM per essere usata nelle versioni 2D del gioco e 50 in quelle 3D, e ha tempo di caricamento 3. Nelle versioni 2D ha potenza base 340 e infligge status Crisi ai nemici deboli a Sacro, mentre in quelle 3D ha potenza base 140. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- ''Sancta ritorna in questo gioco come magia bianca, con le stesse caratteristiche del gioco precedente. Può essere usata da Rosa, che la impara al livello 55, e Porom, che la impara al 52. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''Sacro torna nuovamente come magia bianca, di nuovo con caratteristiche invariate. Può essere usata da Rosa, che la impara al livello 60, Porom, che la apprende al 56, Fusoya, che ne conosce l'uso dall'inizio, e Leonora, che la impara al 70. ''Final Fantasy V ''Sancta è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere ottenuta in cima alla parte destra della torre forca, sconfiggendo il boss Minotauro, e può essere usato da chiunque conosca il comando !Bianca (6). Sancta è una magia di livello 6, che infligge danni di elemento Sacro a un nemico per 20 PM. ''Final Fantasy VI ''Sancta è una magia d'attacco presente nel gioco. Può essere appresa attraverso l'Esper Alexander (velocità x2), ma Terra la impara automaticamente a livello 57 e Celes la impara a livello 72. Strago può inoltre imparare una magia blu chiamata Sancta liv ?, che ha lo stesso effetto ma colpisce in base al numero di guil posseduti. Sancta infligge danni di elemento Sacro a uno o più nemici per 40 PM. Ha potenza base 108 e precisione 150, ed è suscettibile all'abilità Rune. ''Final Fantasy VII ''Sancta non è una magia utilizzabile nel gioco, ma un importante elemento della trama. Incantesimo antico sigillato in una piccola materia bianca, è stato creato dal popolo Cetra come contromisura per evitare che la magia proibita Meteor possa essere usata. Quando i protagonisti scoprono che il SOLDIER redivivo Sephiroth intende invocare Meteor, Aerith cerca di invocare preventivamente Sancta per fermarlo. L'invocazione è portata a termine, ma la presenza di Sephiroth nel cuore del pianeta impedisce a Sancta di entrare in azione quando Meteor è finalmente invocata. Solo quando gli eroi sconfiggono Sephiroth, la magia è libera e si unisce al flusso vitale per distruggere la meteora. ''Final Fantasy VIII ''Sancta è una magia vitale presente nel gioco. Può essere assimilata da alcuni nemici, soprattutto boss, e fonti energetiche, e tramite l'abilità ElbMag Vitali se ne può ottenere una da una Gemma Sancta e venti da una Pietra lunare. Sancta infligge danni di elemento Sacro a un nemico. Messa in Junction, aumenta facilmente la statistica di Forza, aumenta l'efficacia dell'attacco elementale di Fuoco o la resistenza all'elemento, oppure protegge da diversi status alterati. Quando è usata aumenta l'affinità con Alexander, aumenta leggermente l'affinità con Carbuncle, Leviathan ed Eden, e diminuisce l'affinità con Kharonte. ''Final Fantasy IX ''Sancta è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere appresa da Eiko attraverso il Flauto d'angelo o la Giacca bianca per 110 AP. Quina può inoltre imparare una magia blu chiamata Livello Sancta 4, che ha lo stesso effetto ma funziona solo sui nemici con livello multiplo di 4. Sancta infligge danni di elemento Sacro a uno nemico per 36 MP, ha potenza base 113, può essere riflessa e imitata con Specchiamagie. ;Tetra Master ''Final Fantasy X ''Sancta è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere attivata da qualunque personaggio nella sferografia di Yuna, ed è l'ultima abilità attivabile in questa sezione. Sancta infligge danni di elemento Sacro a un nemico per 85 MP con potenza base 100. ''Final Fantasy X-2 ''Sancta è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere utilizzata da qualunque personaggio sia equipaggiato con le collezioni Trasgressiva e Nimbo eccelso, anche se deve essere sbloccata cambiando look. Nell'edizione International e nel remaster HD, la magia può essere appresa dai mostri alleati usando su di essi quaranta Sacromagiliti o una Norma MBianca. Sancta infligge danni di elemento Sacro concentrati in otto colpi a un nemico per 85 MP. ''Final Fantasy XI ''Sancta è una magia divina presente nel gioco. Può essere usata da maghi bianchi e paladini ma, contrariamente alla maggior parte dei titoli, non è particolarmente potente. Esiste un secondo livello di questa magia chiamato Sancta II, una versione usata dal Cait Sith chiamata Sancta liv ? e una versione usata dal boss Alexander chiamata Mega Sancta. Sancta infligge danni di elemento Luce a un nemico per 100 MP. ''Final Fantasy XII ''Sancta è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere acquistata nelle magicheria del porto di Balfonheim dopo gli eventi del Faro di Ridorana per 11200 guil, e l'Esper Zalera ne può fare uso solo per curarsi. Nella versione International del gioco, può essere ottenuta da un forziere nel Faro di Ridorana, e Reddas ne conosce l'uso quando entra in squadra. Esiste anche la magia Sancta perforante, utilizzabile dal boss Imperitur, che ha lo stesso effetto ma ignora lo status Reflex. Sancta infligge danni di elemento Sacro a un nemico per 60 MP con potenza base 157, e richiede la licenza Magia bianca 7 (55 LP) per essere usata. Nell'edizione International, infligge danni di elemento Sacro a un nemico per 48 MP con potenza base 157 e richiede la licenza Magia bianca 11 (100 LP) le classi di mago bianco e monaco per essere usata, sebbene il monaco debba prima sbloccare la licenza di Chaos. Sancta è inoltre un'azione di priorità assoluta, e nessun'altra magia o tecnica può essere usata contemporaneamente ad essa. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''Sancta è una magia speciale presente nel gioco. Può essere usata da Penelo dopo il livello 42, dall'Esper Zalera e dai nemici Mago bianco, Giudice alato e Feolthanos. Sancta infligge danni a un nemico e ne infligge di più a zombie e vampiri. ''Final Fantasy XIV ''Sancta è un incantesimo presente nel gioco. Può essere appreso da un mago bianco di livello 45 dopo aver completato la missione secondaria "Il tesoro dell'urna". Nella versione originale di Final Fantasy XIV, era stato introdotto a partire dalla versione 1.21 e poteva essere appreso da un mago bianco di livello 45 dopo aver completato la missione secondaria "La ruota dei disastri". Sancta infligge danni elevati e status Paralisi a un nemico con potenza 200, colpendo anche i nemici intorno con potenza progressivamente minore. ''Final Fantasy XV ''Sancta è una magia speciale presente nel gioco. Può essere usata solamente da Noctis indossando l'anello di Lucis, ed è la seconda magia ad essere sbloccata durante le prime fasi del capitolo 13. Contrariamente alla maggior parte delle incarnazioni, è una magia difensiva. Sancta si attiva entrando in modalità difensiva mentre si indossa l'anello di Lucis, e permette di schivare automaticamente gli attacchi nemici e contrattaccare causando danni di elemento Sacro. Mantenere la postura difensiva consuma gradualmente PM, ma ogni contrattacco effettuato ne restituisce una piccola quantità. Dopo la patch 1.07, eseguire una schivata perfetta permetterà di contrattaccare con un colpo ad area che causerà molti più danni. I nemici sconfitti con Sancta diventano cenere e si dissolvono. ''Final Fantasy Tactics ''Holy è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere appresa dalla classe di mago bianco per 600 JP. Alcuni nemici malvagi possono usare Unholy Darkness, simile a Sancta nell'esecuzione ma di elemento Oscuro. Holy infligge danni di elemento Sacro a un nemico per 56 MP, ha 5 di portata, 17 di velocità e ignora le difese dei nemici. Nella versione originale del gioco, l'utilizzatore potrebbe lanciarla dicendo: "Luce splendente, brucia le orribili impurità! Holy!" ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance ''Sancta è un'abilità Preghiera presente nel gioco. Può essere appresa per 300 AP dalla classe di abate, che la impara dall'Asta Nirvana. Il nemico Titania può usare una magia chiamata Livello ?G Sancta, che colpisce i nemici in base al giorno. Sancta infligge danni di elemento Sacro in un'area a croce per 32 MP, ha 3 di portata e potenza 50. Può essere sottratta tramite Ruba: Abilità ed è suscettibile a Specchiamagie e Assorbi MP, anche se non può essere riflessa. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift ''Sancta ritorna come Intercessione in questo seguito, con caratteristiche leggermente diverse. La classe di Abate la apprende sempre dalla Nirvana e può usarla per 32 MP, ma la può imparare per 400 AP. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 ''Sancta è un incantesimo di difesa speciale presente nel gioco. Può essere ottenuto portando a termine l'esercitazione Distruzione del nido dei draghi a difficoltà Estrema, in quella che è considerata una delle più ardue sfide del gioco. Sancta è una magia a inseguimento che infligge danni non-elementali a un solo nemico. Se il nemico è sconfitto con questa magia, di lui non rimarrà che un'ombra nera. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles ''Sancta è una magia presente nel gioco. Può essere ottenuta unendo una magilite Fire, Blizzard o Thunder con una magicite Reiz. Una seconda magicite Reiz può potenziarla in Sanctara. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates ''Sancta è una magia presente nel gioco. Può essere lanciata fondendo le magie Energia, Esna e Reiz. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King ''Sancta è un incantesimo presente nel gioco. Può essere usato solo dalla classe di mago bianco, cinque volte al giorno e una volta per battaglia. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time ''Sancta è un incantesimo presente nel gioco. Può essere lanciato fondendo le magie Energia e Reiz e può distruggere le sfere bianche disseminate nella biblioteca. ''Mystic Quest Legend ''White è una magia superiore presente nel gioco. Può essere usata da Benjamin, Reuben e Phoebe ed è seconda in potenza solo a Flare. White infligge danni non elementali a tutti i nemici. ''Final Fantasy Legend III ''White è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere acquistata per 25000 GP a Dwelg Town, ed è superata in potenza solo da Flare e poche altre magie. White infligge danni non elementali a tutti i nemici per 36 MP, e il fatto che non abbia un elemento la rende molto utile per oltrepassare le resistenze elementali di nemici come il boss finale Xagor. ''Bravely Default ''Sancta è una magia bianca presente nel gioco. Può essere acquistata a Grandship per 6400 PG dal capitolo 5 in avanti, e può essere usata da chiunque conosca le abilità di Magia bianca. Sancta è una magia di livello 8 che infligge danni di elemento Luce a un nemico per 80 PM, e può anche essere associata alle abilità Spadamagia. ''Bravely Second: End Layer ''Sancta ritorna come incantesimo di magia bianca con caratteristiche simili al titolo precedente. Può essere acquistato a Caldisla e nel villaggio del morso per 6400 PG, e può essere usata da chiunque conosca le abilità di Magia bianca. Sancta è una magia di livello 6 che infligge danni di elemento Luce a un nemico per 80 PM, ha potenza base 110 e può essere associata alle abilità Incantamento. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Il Cavalier Cipolla può usare ''Sancta come prima parte della sua ipermossa EX, se la attiva mentre è un saggio. La magia deve essere scelta tra una lista di altri incantesimi e l'esecuzione dell'attacco mostra una gigantesca sfera luminosa inghiottire il rivale mentre il Cavalier Cipolla evoca Meteo. Bartz può usare Sancta come attacco Audacia in aria: costa 25 PC e si perfeziona con 120 PA. L'esecuzione dell'attacco evoca cinque piccoli proiettili che iniziano una caccia se vanno a segno e possono essere concatenati con l'attacco PV derivato Vampalia. Terra può usare Sancta e Combo santa come attacchi Audacia in aria: la prima costa 20 PC e si perfeziona con 140 PA, la seconda costa 30 PC e si perfeziona con 300 PA. L'esecuzione di Sancta evoca cinque piccoli proiettili che iniziano una caccia se vanno a segno, mentre l'esecuzione di Combo santa evoca cinque proiettili che possono essere concatenati con altri proiettili Fusione se vanno a segno e poi con l'attacco PV derivato Ultima; in modalità EX, tutte e tre le magie sono lanciate due volte. Kuja può usare Cerchio Sancta come attacco Audacia a terra e in aria: costa 20 PC e si perfeziona con 120 PA. L'esecuzione dell'attacco evoca tre anelli luminosi che inseguono lentamente il rivale. Numerosi attacchi di Kuja sono inoltre basati su sfere magiche fluttuanti intorno a lui che rimandano a Sancta, e anche il suo attacco PV Folgore serafica ha un'animazione molto simile a quella della magia Sancta nel non capitolo. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Il Cavalier Cipolla, Bartz, Terra e Kuja possono ancora usare le loro versioni di ''Sancta, ma alcune subiscono qualche modifica: *La versione di Terra rimane uguale, ma ora costa 30 PC e si perfezionano con 60 PA. *La versione di Kuja rimane uguale, ma ora costa 20 PC e si perfeziona con 100 PA. Prishe può usare Sancta come attacco Audacia a terra: costa 30 PC e si perfeziona con 150 PA. L'esecuzione dell'attacco evoca un proiettile che insegue lentamente il rivale. l'Assist speciale Aerith può usare Sancta come attacco PV in aria. L'esecuzione dell'attacco evoca un'esplosione di luce bianca attorno al rivale, molto lenta a caricarsi ma praticamente impossibile da evitare se lanciata. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Il Cavalier Cipolla può usare ''Sancta come attacco audacia in aria quando è in forma di saggio. L'esecuzione dell'attacco evoca una sfera luminosa che insegue lentamente l'avversario ed esplode causando danni ad area. Terra può usare Sancta come attacco audacia. L'esecuzione dell'attacco evoca un proiettile luminoso che insegue il rivale; se caricato, l'attacco evoca cinque proiettili. Ramza può usare Sancta come attacco PV. L'esecuzione dell'attacco evoca un'enorme cascata luminosa in un'area attorno al rivale. Comparse esterne a Final Fantasy [[Kingdom Hearts|Serie Kingdom Hearts]] Sancta, chiamata anche Sacro, è una magia presente in alcuni capitoli della serie crossover tra Square e Disney. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days e Kingdom Hearts Re:coded la sua esecuzione consiste nel richiamo di più colonne di luce sul nemico preso di mira e sui nemici intorno, mentre in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep e Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance la sua esecuzione consiste nella comparsa diversi pilastri di luce attorno a chi lo usa che colpiscono i nemici intorno. In Kingdom Hearts II, ne esistono due versioni: una è usata da Minni e Topolino e consiste in un piccolo proiettile a inseguimento, e una è usata da Sora in coppia con Minni e colpisce attorno al duo con una colonna di luce. Galleria Curiosità *A causa della propria rigida politica di censura, la Nintendo fu inizialmente molto restia ad utilizzare il termine Holy, nome americano della magia Sancta, in quanto utilizzato per indicare la Sacra Bibbia (Holy Bible), libro sacro della religione cristiana. Il nome fu censurato con altri termini, a volte con poco senso, come White, Fade o Pearl. en:Holy (Ability) de:Sanctus Categoria:Magie bianche Categoria:Magie elementali